


Car Wash

by Trainmaster64



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Gen, Love, Masturbation, Movie: Cars 3, Other, Romance, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainmaster64/pseuds/Trainmaster64
Summary: Cruz Ramirez rests in a steamy bath after a tiring day, and reflects on herself and her loved ones. Tension turns to relief as she begins to soothe herself and allow herself the freedom and chance to be herself - however that may be.





	Car Wash

In the twilight of the day's end, a lone yellow racecar gently and silently rolled into her home. A small place, but cozy and familiar to her - though she had moved in only a few months ago, it still felt like home, FELT like it was real and permanent and precious to her. 

And a bit empty as well. 

Sighing, Cruz recognized her loneliness, her solitude that now weighed upon her. She did miss company, her friends... though they did live just a few doors down; she could easily see them whenever she liked and they could visit as well. One phone call and Lightning would be at her door... 

Cruz shook her hood softly, clearing her mind. She had her own life, and he had his. She was his racer and he her trainer. And though she did enjoy the unique position she held in his and Sally’s lives as their pseudo-child and compassionate lover, she knew that they also needed their space and she hers. And so here she was. 

Here she was indeed... her own home... open and empty and yet cosy enough to feel inviting. She stretched - and immediately felt the grime of her latest training session on her body, her paint dulled and her wheels dirty. THAT wouldn’t do at all...

Slowly Cruz rumbled to her sleeping room; a slow shrug and she began to undress herself, discarding her adornments to leave herself prepared for evening. The wing came off, carefully leant to one side. Her braplate removed, left to be washed tomorrow morning. Her sideskirts and mild streamlined racing attire, laid out. Her undercover, unclipped and left to drop to the ground, her underside and private ports exposed and able to breathe again.

Cruz was now as nude as she could be, her natural yellow paint shining dully in the light of her room. She took a moment to admire herself in the mirror, her soft curves and female form highlighted easily in her reflection. She felt open, free, exposed... and nothing was stopping her from anything. 

A giggle escaped her lips. She wasn’t trying to be naughty; even the freedom of being nude like this in her own home left her almost giddy with delight in her solitude. She’d never have been able to do this as easily or freely in the Cone...

Grinning softly, Cruz made her way to the bathroom - a large tub allowed her cleanliness and a draining toilet in the corner allowed her to relieve herself. She rolled to the tub, turning on the steamy hot waters and letting it fill naturally.

The water swirled, steamed, frothed and rose to just the right height, right temperature. Already Cruz felt her joints beginning to relax from the steam, her windows starting to steam, her breastpads subtly jiggling as she fiddled with the controls to finish her bathwaters. And soon, she was ready. 

Gently Cruz eased herself into the warm bathing waters, letting the hot liquids pool around her as she sunk slowly down. Her suspension, her wheels, her undercarriage - it all felt so much more intense and satisfying when she eased into her tub of hot water. A deep breath, and she submerged entirely, allowing the water to engulf her senses and letting her rest under the surface for that moment. 

Every inch of her being was wet and warm and oh so intense with feeling. Each of her precious tires, her pistons and brakes, all so relaxed and at ease with this warm sensation that was a hot steamy bath, alone at home, free from anyone or anything to distract her... in these moments she felt peaceful, zen, as if the tub itself was giving her a massive cuddle that she knew she needed....

And a faint mewl escaping her as she surfaced, bubbling in the water as she giggled slightly; that did sound awfully funny. Experimentally, she tried another one - a soft purr inside the water, letting her mouth and lips sink below the surface and cause ripples of gentleness and curious experimentation flow.

The water was certainly doing its job; Cruz felt at peace with all in the world. All she needed was low lights, and her music of peace that she used when a trainer... relaxation was the key, after all... to be utterly unwound and destressed, to feel every inch of the body and mind and soul, to know how to relax and live and truly exist... this was what Cruz needed.

Closing her eyes again, she began to drift into a state of peaceful semi-awareness. The world was blocked off; nothing else mattered. No races or cars or anything mattered, except for this moment here and now and permanently. She felt so aware of herself and yet unaware...

Slowly, Cruz arched her rear up and out, letting the water droplets fall and cascade down into the tub again. Her rear panels were slick with wetness and shining with her own growing state of need; a blush crossed her face as she considered how she must look. Her rear in the air, almost invitingly, whilst her front stayed in the tub and continued to grow wet from the warm steamy tub waters...

Her rear was also getting wet too, she noticed. 

Blushing deeper, Cruz felt her own body growing more aroused at her boldness, her daring to be so sensual in her own private tub. Tentatively, ever gently, she lifted her rear wheels up and braced against the edge of the tub, feeling her femaleness flare as she did so. Oh, how it flared and sent sparks through her body; her engine revved slowly and sexually as she braced... her eyes were glossing slowly with need, desire, passion...

A slow, deep moan of pure NEED echoed from her depths, past her trembling lips and surrounding her whole self as she trembled almost uncontrollably. 

Almost. 

Cruz paused, considering. Did she want to do this here? Why not leave the tub? Why not be comfortable on her own bed, to enjoy the softness of her own bed and love herself there as she knew she would soon be doing?

Then her rear wheel slipped; instinctively Cruz stretched and pushed backwards, almost vertical now as her mouth submerged in the water and her rear was aimed deliciously skyward. Her wheels wiggled helplessly as she blushed and giggled, looking so silly and sexy at the same time. Her engine burbled as she knew she needed this now, had to have it now, would not be able to stand without it.

Gently, Cruz eased herself back down and repositioned herself into the tub again, all four wheels back into the water, her undercarriage softly relaxing from the warmth once again. This would be the way; the water would warm her and give her all she needed to relax and be at peace... to experience herself in the way she knew she needed more than anything right now. 

The yellow racer was almost as red as Lightning now. 

Blushing, Cruz took a deep breath in, attempting to control herself before letting go completely, losing herself to this and feeling herself completely and utterly- too late. 

With a gasp, Cruz knew what was happening as it happened, knew what her body was doing, because it was doing exactly as she had wanted and primed it for, and hadn't she wanted it to do this? Even in her deepest and wildest fantasies and desires, had she not wanted to do exactly this? To feel herself giving up completely and to let herself completely go, free and natural and sensual and uninhibited, unrestrained? Was this not all she wanted?

A deep blush crossed her face as she knew the answer; a smile and a guttural moan of pleasure crossed her cross-eyed visage as she indulged in that most kinky and private of fetishes, one she had longed for for so long. Her body was relaxed, and so was her inner self - her coolant was slowly leaking out, staining her bath water yellow as she thoroughly and unashamedly wet herself and let herself go. 

And to think she prompted Lightning about using a drip-pan...

What would he say if he saw her now?

A sudden rush of adrenaline in her system, like a jolt of nitrous in her tank, and her flow intensified, pouring and spraying harder than before as she gasped. Shaking and writhing slightly, letting the water and coolant slosh over her body and soaking her, as she absolutely reveled in it, loving this taboo and forbidden pleasure... Cruz shuddered as she let her coolant stream out, soaking herself with unrestricted need.

“... L-Lightning...” Cruz moaned his name, her wheels spread shamelessly as she let herself gush. Her coolant stained the waters, soaked her underside, flooded herself - she couldn’t help it now, she was going to - “Oh-OH! AHHNH!”

With a buck and a jolt, Cruz buried her body deeper into the water as she orgasmed; her rear end trembled as she shook and sprayed her most private and passionate of fluids into the tub. Images and thoughts of Lightning and Sally watching her, admiring her, surrounding her and even touching her, filled her lustful and needy mind to the point of no return. Her eyes shut tight, almost rolling in sheer bliss and agonizing need. 

Lightning, licking her underside... tasting her coolant port as she released... and Sally at her front side... and Sally lifting her license plate, her tattoo highlighting her soft dripping-

“H-hnn... hnnahgh! Ahh! F-fuck... FUCK! LIGHTNING! SALLY!” Cruz wailed, bucking in the water and starting to soak her floor. A hot wet spray gushed, poured from her rear sex and onto the wall of her bathroom; Cruz was shaking and cumming and pissing, for that was what it was for her, and she was by now far from ashamed to admit her true deep feelings of lust and need and passionate love. Her body was an orgasm, shivering and gushing and vulnerable as she orgasmed and relieved herself in the privacy of her bathtub. 

After what seemed like an eternity, or perhaps a few minutes, Cruz finally eased herself into calm again. Her body sank slowly into her tub, calmly soaking up her messes and passions; Cruz whimpered faintly as the water lapped at her sex, forcing her to submerge to soothe it and calm it. Though it and her coolant ports leaked freely she was too worn and too spent to care. 

“... mmm... mhmmm...” Cruz murmured to herself, her engine burbling faintly as she soaked and almost slept. The yellow racer idled quietly, resting and half-dreaming in a tranquil state of peace. 

She did so enjoy her bathing times.


End file.
